


Foxfire flames and a lonely Emperor

by Freidynne



Series: AlberKine Drabbles [9]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Alber is a soft boi that looks tough, Crackish at times, Drabble Collection, Emperor Alber, Fantasy AU, Japanese folklore based, Kinesis is.... kinesis, M/M, comedy?, kitsune Kinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: A pair of white furred ears twitched, the white and golden kimono cladded man blinks at him in shock."You saved me..."Did he? Alber was pretty sure there was an injured fox infront of him instead of this... man?





	Foxfire flames and a lonely Emperor

 

* * *

 

His fingers glidded over the scrolls in a weak attempt to scan them readily. It didn't help his process of reading when his focus kept shifting from the ceiling, to the low flickers of the candle light- a much more interesting subject to stare at and study.

 

' _From orange gradients to a brilliant yellow, just like the emblem of our kind, just like my wings...beautiful..-'_

 

Yes, he was speaking in poetics because he was beautifully **bored** out of his mind.

 

Upon realizing his problem with boredom, the Lev sighs and shuffles through the piles of texts and documents scattered on his desk, in an attempt to get back on track.

 

Needless to say, his plans of being productive were failing horribly- something that this particular emperor had refused to admit.

 

' _Now, where did I put it?'_ Furrowing his brows, Alber frustrated, tried to dig even deeper into the mess of papers he's created. In reality, he really has no one to blame but himself for this.

 

After a bit of meaningless shuffling and burnt patience, he soon comes to realize ( ~~admit~~ ) that nothing productive was getting done, how unfortunate, yet expected.

 

"Where was that part Ilium was refering to? The crystalline structure's composition or was it under the alchemic reactions?"

 

Those were the subjects the scholar had wanted Alber to read... right? Right?

 

His eyes squint from strain of the dimness of his light source, while trying to make out the dark letters on the scrolls:

 

 

 

> _"_ **The crystalline structure of A4-40 is a compound comprised of-"**

 

' _What if I gotten new lights in here? Would that be better for my eyes?'_

 

It was quite evident that the feeling of soreness ate away from the skin under his eyes, albeit a bit painful, but still managable.

 

 

 

> **"The low flashpoint of this crystal causes-"**
> 
>  

 

  _'No, I don't want Angelic Buster to go into detail about the different selections of lights again.'_

 

Even when it was late into the night, when the most diligent scholars have gone to bed. It wasn't unsual for the ruler of Arboris to be up this late scanning for any new leads or discoveries made by his men, doctors, and researchers.

 

 

 

 

> " **To be further summed up as a reactive and unstable form, only to stay within a solid state under high pressure-"**

_'Did Kaiser send in his reports on the military units this week? I'm pretty sure I have them... err somewhere, damn it-'_

 

More shuffling noises can be heard outside his study.

 

This routine was habitual, and by routine, he means the rapid thoughts whirring inside of his mind. The what ifs and what was's- andd not to mention the messy assortment of papers on his desk.

 

' _Damn, they're not here either....'_

 

Back to the  pattern of thinking at hand, it rather has become a part of his late night responsibilities to deal with, turning the Lev into a nocturnal mess.

 

Work was... work after all, from taxing levies, to recruiting new royal members. Ruling a kingdom ws something he took pride in, but can see why his father was hesitant on giving his young son the throne. 

 

It wasn't like Alber was incompetent, in fact he was the opposite, a strong charismatic leader, focusing on the flourishing economy of their land, and as well as overall living conditions. That wasn't to say he wasn't a fierce ruler...

 

 

 

 

> ' **Extremely flamable, excellent use for firestarting and as a catalyst for explosive-'**

 

_'.........'_

 

A tyrant? Alber would laugh at those words. Some sacrifices were necessary to ensure the overall safety of his kingdom. At this stage, morals are easily thrown out the window during the wars and crusades of this country.

 

This was a golden rule, and yet no one bats an eye when they see starving children, but instead turn their attention towards the bloodshed of war.

 

' _Ironic, really. And here they call me the tyrant.'_

 

Just look at how well the people, infrastructure and systems of health are flourishing because of his family's rule.

 

 ' _Call me what you like, in the end the names won't stop me from doing what needs to be done.'_

 

If it was for the good of his people, he will do it. And that is that.

 

The only downside towards ruling, was just the amount of work involved. Having control over a nation and over its policies was stressful enough to put anyone to an early death- well that is what happened to his father.

 

Who died of a heartattack.

 

 

 

> " **Cooking with the A4-40-"**
> 
>  

' _What? Cooking? How did I get here? I must've read the wrong section again...'_

Sighing to himself, the young emperor runs a hand through his black locks, trying to blink away the burning sensation eating away at his eyelids. When he picks up the papers again, he realizes he has lost track on which section he was reading.

 

"I need to rest." 

 

Talking to no one but himself, he lazily throws his texts and places the writing utensils in their proper boxes, preparing for a short rest.

 

And in contrary to his 'organized' habits, the emperor decides against changing into his night robes. Instead he faceplants himself squarely on top of the mattress.

 

"Enough thinking for tonight..."

* * *

 

....

..

.

 

Once again, he lies awake stricken by his own self induced insomnia. He furrows his brows in frustration, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

 

_'I have no one to blame, but myself here.'_

 

Even after that realization, his arms were still crossed.

 

* * *

 

 

He shivers against the cool autumn winds, scanning his surroundings warily. A stroll might have been what he had needed to calm his mind.

 

With his eyes darting from left to right, Alber takes a moment to let out a deep sigh, relishing in the quietness of his kingdom.

 

Everything was in place, from the bushes, to their house ornamenture, to the guards stationed at the far towers.

 

' _It's fine, I'll be alright.'_ Despite every logical and rational reason he could come up with, doubt still grips at the edge of his heart.

 

He grips subconsciously at his sleeves, thinking about **him**.

 

Even within his own royal court he can't feel entirely safe. People can turn their backs easily, and his trust has nearly costed him his life once upon a long time.

 

' _The past is not important now.  A mere sacrifice of trust was necessary to ensure our safety. The ends justify the means...'_

 

And so he thought, but doesn't know if he was right back then.

 

Reminiscing about the past has the ruler of Arboris subconsciously fish out his golden trinket within the depths of his pockets.

 

"....."  Staring at the item further sours his mood-

 

 

Smack, **Smack- Yip!**

 

 

"?" A loud noise brings him out of his reverie. Turning his head left to right, green eyes slowly blink in confusion from the sudden noise.

 

' _The dogs were unsually loud this night around.'_ The emperor furrows his brows upon noticing something out of place within his royal court- the anxiety once again gripping at his mind.

 

 _'Another intruder?_ ' Is what his mind had defaulted to, the worst case scenario- an assassination or breach in security.

 

Deciding this was utterly nonsense on dwelling on, Alber falls back to relying his rationale.

 

' _No, it couldn't be? Cadena would've caught them immediately if so.'_

 

 Strange... considering how well behave his generals pets were in within the royal court estate, but even they too were asleep during this time of night.

 

_'I have to investigate this myself.'_

 

 

Turning the corner from his nightly stroll, the garbs brush against his skin, pulling against his body from the direction of the wind.

 

The cool silk pressing on his skin causes Alber to shiver, both from the cold and in trepidation of what was to follow.

* * *

 

 

**Yip! Yip!-**

 

Upon arriving at the source of the noise, he finds a feral pack of dogs biting away at a smaller fox.

 

Like prey being caught by a mountain lion, the dogs bite away at their injury stained tails, leaving the smaller being to whimper in pain.

 

The creature's form was curled into itself as self defense. Even the fox knew it couldn't win against its attackers and would most likely die if Alber does not intervene now.

 

"Hey!"

 

Alber raises his voice, using his diaphragm to change the octave of his tone. The deep tone that has commanded the presence of many general armies previously, strikes suprise into the pack.

 

Their mange infected heads turn towards the emperor, freezing in place. 

 

"I said leave!" The emperor's hands were on the hilt of his sword. Wisps of flames form with a radiant luminosity, lighting the area up with flames of his magic.

 

Without a second thought the strays rush away from the sight, leaving their play victim bruised and battered on the grass.

 

".." 

 

 _'I need to speak to Beast Tamer about those animals. But for now...'_   With a wave of his hand, the flames flickered being before extinguishing on sight. 

 

The emperor brushes aside his robes to kneel closer to the battered animal.

 

'One, two, three.....'

 

Careful eyes counts nine peculiar white tails all stained from blood. 

 

And through his inspection, the fox laid still except for the laboured breathing wracking its body, understandably from the painful puncture wounds covering its body.

 

' _Poor creature.'_

 

Scarred hands reach out to pet the creature-

 

 **'YIP!** '

 

In amidst of Alber's attempt to touch them they screech in fear, cowering and curling up further.

 

Fleas and bugs were beginning to crawl upon their white fur-

 

It was a pitiful sight indeed. Yet it was one to instill a bit of mercy within his cold heart.

 

"I'm not going to hurt you."

 

And despite the knawing feeling of taking in more responsibilities, Alber reaches out to scoop the fox into his arms, and heads back to the manor.

 

Maybe he wasn't as heartless as the rumors being spread, you know?

* * *

 

"Yip!"

 

 The fox lets out a painful yell, ears flinching and reeling from the burning sensation, as Alber presses the antiseptic into the small punctures littering their body.

 

Besides the patient, there were cotton balls soaked in a deep red, and powdered solids, presumably a opiate to steady the pain.

 

Scarred hands place down the tools for a brief moment to inspect their furry patient's condition. 

 

' _It doesn't seem like his condition is worsening, he's just in pain.'_

Sighing in relief, Alber puts on one of his gloves, before acknowledging the creature's painful shouts. Was there anything he could do to give comfort to it? He wasn't a very good caretaker, let alone host of animals.

 

"I'm sorry, but you will have to bear with me here."

 

On the contrary, the fox finds itself relaxing when they feel a warm large hand petting behind their ears. 

 

"I'm not here to hurt you." A simple sentence once again being repeated has managed to convey Alber's intentions towards the animal. 

 

And as if the creature has understood the emperor, they looks up at him with pale beady eyes before turning their head away, and resting it back on the cushion.

 

To Alber this was an affirmation of some sort to let him continue the treatment.

 

"Good, I'll be done very soon." A soft smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

 

The smile was also why the fox doesn't yell for the remainder of its treatment.

 

* * *

 

.......

....

..

 

It hasnt woken up yet, but the bandages and the sleeping medicine have been graciously provided by his lead medic, Illium- whom he may have had to shush so that this secret was between them.

 

 It wasn't until Alber has passed by a mirror and checked himself, that he has realized the ridiculousness of his situation.

 

The emperor? The so called 'tyrant' was fostering animals? To think his rumored stone cold heart was capable of even caring for another living being.

 

 _'How ridiculous_.' The Lev scoffs at no one but himself.

 

Illium will just have to keep this a secret from the other members, surely he can't let his pride and image be damaged. 

 

Shifting his attention owards his furry guest, the man can't help but be captivated by its peaceful face. 

 

"I don't normally keep pets, but I'll look after this one until its better."

 

 Alber has decided on finishing what he has started.

 

Sighing to hinself once more and glancing back at his slumbering guest, he reclines on his back and lightly drifts into sleep.

 

* * *

 

"Oya? Handsome one aren't ya?" 

 

 A humanoid figure stares curiously over the emperor's sleeping form. His ears twitch happily upon realizing he was their saviour from those rabid dogs.

 

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be the lucky one, or him. He's going to be in my presence for the entirety of his life, enjoying his time with me... leisurely."

 

Kitsunes always followed a moral code, their tradition per say. Whoever saves them, is always rewarded, whether it be money, sex or food. Their species always remembers to pay back kindly.

 

Pale irises take their time to memorize the face of the individual before disappearing into the night.

 

Feeling a smirk form on their face, the fox formulates an excellent plan to reward his savior but for now, he needs to depart back to his group (that those damn dogs had tried to bully.)

 

They'll return one day to thank him.

 

"I'm going to strip for him, for sure." He wiggles his ears at the idea, happily thinking about sex and other activities he can indulge his saviour in. (Kinesis just wants sex really.)

 

But it was fine right? Rumor has it that this emperor was single and probably looking for a partner...right?

 

Single and ready to mingle? Was that the right term?

 

No one can resist his charms, especially if he's a kitsune.

 

* * *

 

Crash!

 

It hasn't been a full three weeks after that encounter with the animal, and within the time frame of  now and then, the fox has suddenly left without a trace.

 

Alber hadn't realized his sour mood until Illium pointed it out with his signature- 

 

'Emperor Alber, you have not been yourself lately.'

 

What he had obviously meant to say was-

 

'Emperor Alber, you need to pull yourself together.'

 

No matter how hard the taller lev had tried to disguise his petty loneliness, Illium sees it all.

 

His scholar wasn't wrong though.

 

The event left a small hole in his heart, but perhaps the emperor wasn't meant for fostering animals. The man does have a whole kingdom to look after.

 

However, today was an exception-

 

* * *

 

A loud noise jolts the emperor out of his sleep during an early morning.

 

"...where..." ( ~~ _no why, why so loud? It's still so early.)_~~

 

Still blinking his weariness away, the king examines his room, only to find it still and quiet once more.

....

..

.

 

'!!!'

 

A shadow darts from one table to the next within the furniture in his room, causing Alber to reach for his blade at the intruding presence.

 

"You are in my presence. I will spare you if you admit the reasons for intrusion."

 

Still no response. The emperor makes his way towards the location of the noise, ready to mercilessly strike down his foe.

 

Behind the sofa he discovers a figure curled up in a ball under a cloak.

 

"I gave you a chance." He said, tearing off the black cloak with one his hands on the hilt of his blade.

 

"...?..."

 

Underneath the cloak reveals a man with silky strands of black hair curled up on himself.

 

Now looking closely, Alber can see his shivering pale figure, complimented by the silk golden and white robe wrapped around his form.

 

"Is this a-?"

 

Before he could finish his sentence, Albers eyes moves towards a pair of white furred ears sat on top of the intruder's dark hair. The accompanied nine white tails served as a supplementing cushion to his fragile form.

 

Nine white tails, similar to the ones he's treated before-

 

"......" the figure shook, his laboured breathing caught Alber off guard.

 

 "...h.e..lp..."

 

The man croaks out before losing consciousness in the emperor's study.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note!
> 
> According to japanese folklore Kitsunes are deathly afraid of dogs, and if you save them from a bad time- they will repay you. This can range from being your partner, to having your children, or even giving you gold and treats.
> 
> They can transform from a fox to their human form, but hiding their tails is difficult- hence how most of them get caught and outed.
> 
> Kinesis in my headcanons is just a very flirty kitsune.
> 
> Hope this clears any questions!


End file.
